ff vixx keo - you
by fujoshistan
Summary: "jaehwan ah, aku sudah mendapatkannya!"-Leo "jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan vixx hyung?"-Ken


you

tittle: you

main cast : Jung taekwon, Lee jaehwan

other cast : others vixx members

pairing: Keo / taehwan

Genre: romance, a little comedy

Rated: T

Waning: YAOI, typo(ss), OC, flat story-_-

note : this is my first keo ff. so I'm sorry if you don't like my story:( I'm trying my best.

summary:

"jaehwan ah, aku sudah mendapatkannya!"-Leo "jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan vixx hyung?"-Ken

-You-

chapter 1

Author POV

Leo memutar playlist musik pada ponselnya. lagu 'only you' yang dinyanyikan oleh boybandnya -vixx, menemaninya malam itu. Ia menatap jendela kaca besar di sisi dormnya. Melihat lampu-lampu kota yang bersinar seperti kunang-kunang di bawahnya. Kebiasaannya jika tidak bisa tidur.

'beep! beep!'

ponselnya bergetar saat sebuah pesan masuk. Leo mengabaikannya. Ia tak peduli siapa yang mengirim pesan itu. Ia sedang ingin menenangkan dirinya dan beristirahat. Melepaskan lelahnya setelah seharian menghadiri beberapa show sebagai seorang idol.

'beep! beep!'

benda itu berbunyi lagi. mengganggu Leo yang berusaha memejamkan matanya, menikmati musik yang sedang di dengarnya. Sudah dua pesan yang masuk. jika pesan itu berasal dari orang yang sama, sepertinya seseorang itu sedang membutuhkannya sekarang. Namun bukan leo namanya jika ia langsung bersikap peduli pada benda mati itu.

'beep! beep!'

'beep! beep!'

'beep! beep!'

nada itu berubah panjang dan berulang-ulang ketika sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponsel leo. namja itu berdecak pelan.

"ck, yobuseo?" ujarnya sambil mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Yah! jung taekwon! kenapa tak membalas pesan dari eomma eoh?! kau ini!"

leo mendengus pelan. "mianhae, aku sedang sibuk tadi" ujarnya berdusta. "-ada apa eomma menelponku?"

"memangnya tidak boleh seorang ibu menelpon anaknya eoh?!"

"Aku hanya bertanya"

"arra~ arra~ apa besok kau ada jadwal?"

"ani. wae?"

"bagus! besok temui eomma di bluelights caffe. Letaknya tak jauh dari dormmu!"

"untuk apa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja! nanti juga kau akan tahu! eomma tidak dapat memberitahumu sekarang!"

"jika tidak penting aku tidak akan datang"

"Aishh anak ini! kalau kau tidak datang, kau pasti akan menyesal!"

"hahh~ baiklah. akan ku usahakan"

"Datanglah pukul 11 pagi! meja no 06 dekat sebuah jendela kaca. tunggulah disana!"

"ne"

"baiklah, eomma tutup teleponnya taekwonie ah~"

Leo memutuskan sambungan telpon itu tanpa membalasnya. Sedikit kurang ajar memang. mengingat orang yang menelpon tadi adalah eommanya, orang yang telah melahirkannya. tapi ia tak peduli, toh orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah tahu sikapnya. sudah terbiasa di acuhkan olehnya.

Merasa bosan dengan lagu-lagu yang di dengarnya, Leo menekan tombol 'stop' pada playlist musiknya. Ia membuka gallery foto di ponselnya, memperhatikan beberapa foto vixx yang ia simpan. saat vixx berada di USA, saat mereka mengadakan fanmeeting, saat mereka mengunjungi rumah hyuk, bahkan saat mereka berada di dorm dalam keadaan kacau pun tak luput daru perhatian leo. Sedikit mengingat-ingat moment-moment yang pernah ia lalui bersama boybandnya itu. Istilahnya, flashback. Leo memang diam dan bersikap seolah tak acuh, namun bukan berarti ia tak peduli pada vixx. ia tahu, Tidak akan ada leo tanpa vixx. Seorang jung taekwon tidak akan pernah menjadi leo yang terkenal akan keindahan suaranya itu jika tanpa vixx.

"taekwon?"

Leo menoleh pelan, Menatap hakyeon yang berada di depan pintu kamar mereka. Leo mengangkat sedikit dagunya, seakan bertanya 'wae?' pada hakyeon.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Hakyeon berjalan mendekati leo.

"belum mengantuk"

"Ah begitu~" hakyeon mengangguk pelan "-besok, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"eomma memintaku bertemu di sebuah caffe"

"eommamu? sayang sekali, padahal besok aku dan ken berencana untuk membuat kue!"

"..."

"kalau eommamu punya banyak waktu, ajaklah ia ke sini!"

"Ne"

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamar. jika kau sudah mengantuk, segeralah tidur. Arraso?"

"Hm"

"Jaljayo taekwon ah~"

"..."

N kembali masuk kekamarnya dengan pelan. Mungkin takut membangunkan member lain. Leo melirik jam tangan hitam yang masih terlingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. pukul 01.16 am. Ia juga harus segera tidur. tapi dimana? jika di kamar, ia tidak mungkin bisa terlelap dengan suara-suara berisik member vixx lainnya. di ruang pakaian? oh ayolah,ia bukan ravi! dan sangat tidak mungkin jika ia harus tidur disini.

Leo berpikir sebentar, dengan ekspresi datarnya tentu saja. beberapa detik kemudian ia bangun. melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. ah, sepertinya silent guy kita itu akan bermalam di sofa hari ini. Keputusan yang sangat bagus jika melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak membawa satupun bantal, obat anti nyamuk ataupun selimut. Tapi biarkan saja, lagipula leo juga tidak merasa terganggu -lebih tepatnya tidak merasa peduli dengan semua itu. Bahkan main vocal vixx itu mulai memejamkan matanya tenang. Ia mulai terlelap. Dan suara angin malam yang terdengar malam itu ikut mengantarkannya ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

"..."

"hyung ireona!"

"..."

"Yah hyung apa semalam kau tidur di sini? aishh kasihan sekali~"

"..."

"Kau pasti terganggu dengan suara-suara kami saat tidur ne?"

"hyuk?"

Namja itu menoleh, menatap sang hyung tertua yang menatapnya aneh.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" N mendekat ke ruang tengah. Ia meletakan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu di pundaknya. Menatap sang maknae yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh seseorang yang tertidur di atas sofa.

"Leo hyung tidur di sofa hyung~ ia belum juga bangun!" adu hyuk.

"Mwo? semalam leo tidur di sofa? aishh anak itu!" N menolehkan kepalanya, memperhatikan leo yang masih terlelap itu. 'Bagaimana bisa namja itu tidur di luar sendirian? tanpa selimut ataupun bantal?' pikirnya.

jika ia ada di posisi leo semalam, sudah di pastikan ia tidak akan tidur mengingat ia hanya sendirian di ruang tengah dan tidak ada jaminan jika makhluk-makhluk halus sebangsa hantu yang ada di sana tidak akan mengganggunya. ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat N merinding!

"Hyung, sudah mandi?" Hyuk menatap N yang sedang memperhatikan leo diam.

"um? sudah. apa kau belum?"

"Ne~ hehe" hyuk tertawa kecil. aishh, maknae yang satu ini memang sangat manis dan menggemaskan!

"mwo? pantas saja kau bau!" N menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. berpura-pura terganggu dengan aroma tubuh hyuk. "-kka, kau mandi sana!"

"hehe~ ne eomma!" ujarnya cepat lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi. N hanya tersenyum geli melihat 'anaknya' itu.

"hyung~"

N membalikan tubuhnya, merasa seseorang memanggilnya. "oh, kau sudah bangun jaehwan-ah?"

"umm, Ne~" ujar ken sambil berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil sebuah minuman botol minuman lalu meneguknya. "-kau sudah masak apa hyung?" lanjutnya sambil menaruh kembali botol minuman tadi.

"aniya~ aku belun memasak apa-apa! bukankah kita akan membuat kue nanti?"

"Ne~ tapi itu kan nanti siang hyung. mungkin pukul 10 atau 11 nanti kita baru akan membuatnya~ lagipula aku belum membeli bahan-bahan kuenya."

"kalau begitu, kalian akan dapat sarapan pagi setelah kue itu matang nanti!"

"Mwo? kau tega sekali hyung! masa karena kau dan aku akan membuat kue, kami tidak sapat sarapan pagi?! bagaimana jika kami mati lalu muncul berbagai berita di media dengan judul 'Member vixx ditemukan mati kelaparan karena tidak diberi sarapan oleh sang leader'?!" ujar ken dramatis.

"Aishh jangan berlebihan seperti itu! aku hanya bercanda tadi~"

"hah, aku kira kau serius hyung!"

"aniya~ mana mungkin aku seperti itu!" N terkekeh kecil. "kka, sarapanya ada di atas meja makan. tadi aku membeli makanan itu di sekitar daerah sini~ tapi sebelum kau sarapan, kau bangunkan leo dulu! kasihan dia tidur di sofa semalam!"

"mwo? aniyo! hyung saja! aku tidak mau!" tolak ken.

"jaehwan ah ayolah~ aku harus mengurus member lainya!"

"aku tidak mau hyung~ aku lapar!"

"hanya membangunkannya saja~ setelah itu kau bisa sarapan!"

"..."

"jaehwan ah~"

"aishh arraso~ hanya membangunkannya saja!"

"ne!" N mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan ke kamar membangunkan ravi dan hongbin dulu~ kau bangunkan leo dengan cara yang benar!" N berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka. membangunkan ravi dan hongbin yang mungkin masih terlelap mengingat mereka belum tidur hingga larut semalam. walaupun sebenarnya yang tertidur paling akhir adalah leo.

"Ne~" balas ken malas.

Ken menatap wajah damai leo yang masih terlelap. "kalau sedang tidur seperti ini, sebenarnya kau tampan juga hyung~" gumam ken sambil memperhatikan wajah leo seksama.

"aku lebih suka saat matamu terpejam, kau tidak akan bisa memukulku jika terus seperti ini!" ken terkekeh kecil.

SET

PLAKK

eh?!

"ucapan mu salah" Leo membuka matanya, melirik ken yang memegang kepalanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap leo. Ia menarik kembali tangan kanannya setelah memukul kepala ken tadi.

"kau... memukul kepalaku hyung?" sepertinya ken belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Leo hanya menatapnya datar. tak mempedulikan ucapan ken sama sekali. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun sejak hyuk datang tadi, hanya saja ia malas untuk membuka matanya. Dan saat ken berbicara yang tidak-tidak -menurutnya tadi, ia langsung berniat untuk membukanya.

"aishh kau itu benar-benar hyung! tak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak memukul kepala orang?" kesal ken yang tak ditanggapi oleh leo, seperti biasa. "hah arra, kau sudah bangunkan? kalau begitu, N HYUNG! LEO HYUNG SUDAH BANGUN! JADI AKU BOLEH MEMAKAN SARAPAN PAGI KU NE?" teriak ken.

"ne!" suara N yang terdengar samar dari dalam kamar mereka itu membuat ken tersenyum puas.

Leo yang tak menghiraukan keberadaan ken sejak tadi mendudukan dirinya di sofa. mengusap kasar wajahnya beberapa kali lalu berdiri. Ken yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu sarapannya langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan saat hyung tertuanya itu mengijinkannya. Dan posisi leo yang baru melangkah dari sofa ruang tengah di tambah ken yang akan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan yang berlawanan arah dengan leo itu sama dengan leo yang kehilangan keseimbangannya karena -dengan tak sengaja tubuhnya di tubruk oleh ken dan terjatuh kembali ke sofa dengan tubuh yang secara reflek mendorong tubuh ken yang berada di depannya. Hingga posisi mereka kini adalah-

"Kyaa! hyung apa yang kau lakukan?!"

bertindihan. Dengan leo yang berada di atas tubuh ken yang terbaring -atau mungkin terjatuh di atas sofa.

Leo mengerjap-mengjapkan matanya. Menatap wajah ken yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Namja itu menatapnya aneh sekaligus bingung. Ia memperhatikan wajah ken yang berada kurang dari 7cm di hadapannya itu. Ekspresi wajah leo datar -seperti biasa, Namun tatapan matanya menajam. Ken yang di tatap seperti itu oleh sang hyung dengan jarak wajah yang sedekat itu hanya bisa diam.

"Ken hyung~ apa kau melihat handuku? kau memakainya kemarin, hyung! aku ingin mandi se- IGE MWOYA?!" ucapan hongbin yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka itu terpotong oleh pekikannya sediri saat melihat dua hyung yang berstatus sebagai main vocal di groupnya itu berdekatan dengan posisi yang tidak boleh di lihat oleh anak di bawah umur.

"hongbin ah ada apa?"

"binnie, ada apa?!"

Mendengar pekikan hongbin dan member lain yang juga menanggapi pekikan hongbin, sontak ken mendorong leo yang berada di atasnya hingga namja itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"akh~" leo sedikit meringis sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya.

"Omo! mianhae leo hyung! aku tak sengaja!" ken menatap leo khawatir sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya, meminta maaf pada leo. Ia juga mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk membantu leo berdiri. Dan tidak di tanggapi sama sekali oleh leo. namja itu malah bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ken dan hongbin yang masih terdiam disana. Pergi begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"aishh apa yang telah aku lakukan!" rutuk ken.

"h-hyung, kau dan leo hyung-"

"Aniya! hongbin ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! tadi leo hyung terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja mendorongku!" tukas ken cepat.

"keundae, kau-"

"katakan pada member lain kau tidak melihat apa-apa!"

"mwo?"

"katakan!"

"Ne! aku tidak melihat apa-apa! hyung aku tidak melihat apa-apa!" ujarnya berteriak sambil menutup kedua matanya dan berjalan keluar ruang tengah.

"aishh, hampir saja~" ken menghela napasnya.

'Leo hyung, neo jinjja!' rutuk ken dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leo membuka lemari bajunya. Ia melihat-lihat beberapa sweater yang mungkin akan di kenakannya hari ini sambil terus mengusap-usapkan handuk kecil pada rambut basahnya setelah mandi tadi. Pilihannya jatuh pada sweater berbahan wol yang di rajut dengan warna hijau gelap dan putih. Ia mengenakan sweater itu pada tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke arah cermin berukuran sedang di sudut kamar. Ia menyisir dan sedikit menata rambut hitamnya di sana. Membuat style rambutnya itu terlihat cocok untuknya. Walaupun menurut ku, semua style rambut yang pernah di cobanya itu terlihat pantas-pantas saja dengan wajah tampannya. Leo membiarkan poni rambutnya terjuntai begitu saja. namun ia sedikit meyampingkannya. Ia sudah sering menggunakan style rambut ini. Saat syuting pembuatan MV G.R.8.U dan Only You misalnya.

Namja itu melangkah keluar kamar dan menemukan ravi yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Lalu berjalan ke dapur, melihat ken dan N yang sedang mencari sesuatu di sana.

"Hyung, kita kehabisan margarin!" ujar ken sambil menunjukan toples margarin mereka yang sudah tak berisi itu.

"Kita juga belum mencuci oven ini ken ah~" N menghela napasnya melihat pemanggang kue mereka yang terlihat sangat kotor itu. Wajar saja, kesibukan vixx akhir-akhir ini membuat mereka jarang mempunyai waktu untuk membersihkan barang-barang di dorm.

Leo menatap kedua orang yang sepertinya belum sadar dengan keberadaanya itu diam. "hyung~" panggilnya pelan namun membuat ken dan N menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"ohh, leo ah? ada apa?" N tersenyum tipis.

"aku akan pergi menemui eomma sekarang" ujar leo.

"ah, begitu~" N mengangguk pelan "Kalau begitu hati-hati leo ah! titipkan salam member vixx lainnya pada jung ahjumma ne~" lanjutnya.

"Ne" Leo melangkah pergi.

"Ah hyung, apa leo hyung akan pergi keluar? kenapa tidak sekalian membeli bahan-bahan kue saja?" ujar ken cepat yang membuat leo menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

"aku tidak mau" katanya datar.

N menatap leo sambil tersenyum manis. "aniyo~ bukan kau leo ah~ maksud ken, ia yang akan pergi membeli bahan-bahan kue~ namun ia sekalian keluar bersamamu!" N membela leo, seperti biasa.

Ken mendelikan matanya. "mwoya?! aku tidak mau berbelanja dengan leo hyung!" tukasnya.

"aishh siapa yang memintamu untuk berbelanja dengan leo? kau akan berbelanja sendiri! kau hanya akan berangkat kesana bersamanya! ia ingin menemui eommanya!" jelas N.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi belanja hyung?" Ken menatap N yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sedikit malas juga rasanya jika ia harus pergi berbelanja di hari santainya ini.

"tidak bisa, aku harus membersihkan peralatan-peralatan untuk membuat kue ini ken ah!"

"aishh arraso~" ken mengangguk pelan. "leo hyung, kita pergi naik apa?"

Leo diam, lalu melangkah keluar dapur.

"Yah! hyung tunggu aku! aishh!" ken berlari keluar dapur menyusul leo. mencoba sabar dengan sikap silent hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kem menatap lagi selembar kertas yang dibawanya. kertas itu berisi bahan-bahan yang harus di belinya di supermarket nanti. N yang mencatat daftar barang-barang itu tadi.

Merasa bosan, ken melirik namja di sampingnya. Pandangan namja itu tetap datar dan lurus kedepan, tak terusik dengan tatapan yang ken berikan. Ia tampak menikmati musik yang di dengarnya dari headsetnya itu.

"hahh~" ken menghela napasnya. Berjalan dengan leo memang seperti berjalan dengan hantu. Ken seperti sedang berjalan sendiri. walaupun sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk membuat beberapa bahan obrolan dengan leo, namja itu tetap tidak menanggapinya. Ya, seperti biasanya saja. Bagi ken, tidak masalah jika ia di acuhkan leo di dorm. toh masih ada member lainnya yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Sedangkan kali ini, ia hanya berdua dengan leo. jadi jika dia berceloteh tentang apapun kepada leo, ia akan di anggap orang gila. Karena leo tak menanggapi semua ucapannya dan - mungkin tak menganggapnya ada di sampingnya. Leo memakai headset, tentu saja. Tapi ken tau jika leo sedang tidak mendengarkan lagu apa-apa.

"aku duluan"

'ah, akhirnya leo hyung berbicara juga!' ken tersenyum senang. di tatapnya leo yang juga sedang menatapnya datar.

"caffe yang akan kau datangi itu yang mana hyung?" ken mencoba memulai obrolan dengan leo. Ia sedikit tersenyum menatap leo. Sepertinya belum sadar dengan kata-kata leo tadi.

"di sini"

"eh? mwo? kau duluan hyung?"

Leo menatap ken dengan tatapan -menurutmu?- lalu pergi begitu saja memasuki caffe bertemakan warna biru di depan ken itu.

'Bluelights caffe'

"aishh baru saja dia bicara, sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja!" kesal ken. Ia menatap leo yang sudah berjalan memasuki caffe itu, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke supermarket. seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeonghaseyo~"

Suara saapan pelayan itu langsung terdengar saat leo berjalan memasuki bluelights caffe tersebut. Leo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeling caffe bernuansa biru itu.

'meja no 06 dekat sebuah jendela kaca'

Ia ingat betul ucapan eommanya semalam. Leo mengambil ponsel pada saku celananya, melihat jam pada tampilan awal poselnya. pukul 11.10 am. Seharusnya eommanya sudah ada di sini sejak tadi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya jauh lagi ke dalam caffe, berusaha mencari meja no 06 sekaligus keberadaan eommanya tersebut. Meja-meja caffe yang lumayan banyak itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk menemukan meja yang dimaksud eommanya. Namun tak lama, leo menemukannya. Seperti kata eommanya, meja itu berada didekat sebuah jendela kaca. Tapi leo tak menyangka jika meja itu berada di sudut ruangan. Meja itu masih terlihat kosong, belum ada yang menempati dua kursi di depannya. Leo melangkah mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

'mungkin eomma datang terlambat' pikirnya.

Leo mulai mengambil sebuah headset dari saku celananya dan memakaikan benda tersebut pada kedua telingganya. Ia menyambungkan ujung headset tersebut pada lubang di sisi ponselnya dan mulai menyetel sebuah lagu di ponselnya.

'Brian - Let this die'

Leo menolehkan pandandangannya ke jendela kaca di sampingnya. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Mulutnya ikut bernyanyi pelan mendengar lagu yang sedang di putar di playlist ponselnya itu. menggumamkan lirik-lirik lagu yang di hapalnya. Tanpa sadar jika seseorang kini mendekat ke arahnya.

"annyeong, Taekwon ssi?"

Merasa nama aslinya di panggil, leo menoleh. Dahinya berkerut melihat seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan dress pink pucat selutut yang dikenakannya itu tersenyum manis pada leo.

"nuguseo?" tanya leo.

"joneun park yoonhee imnida~ eommamu memintaku untuk datang ke caffe ini dan menemuimu" jelas gadis itu, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Leo terdiam. Ia tahu maksud eommanya. Beliau ingin memperkenalkan leo dengan gadis pilihannya. Sudah terlalu sering eommanya seperti ini.

Namja itu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap park yoonhee, gadis di hadapannya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, dari semua yeoja yang pernah eommanya pilihkan untuknya, yoonhee yang paling mendekati tipe idealnya. Ya, sepertinya leo sudah tertarik dengan gadis itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya tadi. Memang, ekspresinya tidak menunjukan perasaan apa-apa. Hanya datar seperti biasanya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" ujar yoonhee pelan sambil menunjuk kursi dihadapan leo.

"ne" baru kali ini rasanya, leo menanggapi pertanyaan yang tidak penting seperti tadi dengan sebuah kata. Biasanya ia hanya menggunakan anggukan atau gelengan kepalanya saja untuk menjawabnya. ah benar, ia bersikap berbeda si hadapan orang yang 'menarik' perhatiannya.

"gomawo~" yoonhee tersenyum manis. "eommamu sudah menceritakan beberapa hal tentang dirimu~ katanya kau suka dengan binatang dan anak-anak, benar?"

"ah ne benar, aku memang suka dengan anak-anak dan binatang~ mereka terlihat menggemaskan!" satu.. dua.. tiga.. ah, sudah berapa kata yang leo ucapkan tadi? mungkin jika orang di hadapannya ini adalah member vixx, mereka pasti sudah bersyukur pada tuhan karena leo sudah berubah. Sudah mau menanggapi kalimat-kalimat mereka yang menerut leo tidak penting itu.

Leo membalas kalimat gadis bernama yoonhee itu. Bahkan ia juga sembat melengkungkan sebuah senyum di bibir tipisnya. Sangat kentara sekali jika ia tertarik dengan yoonhee.

"oh, jinjja? aku juga menyukai anak-anak!" ujar yoonhe semangat.

Leo hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. Sepertinya ia akan lebih banyak tersenyum hari ini.

Jika di lihat dapi penampilannya, Yoonhee memang terlihat sederhana, namun sangat terkesan dewasa. Wajah dan sikap yoonhee juga menunjukan jika ia bukan gadis biasa. Ia terlihat seperti gadis berotak dan beretika tinggi. Seperti gadis ideal leo selama ini.

"apa kau masih kuliah?" leo memulai pertanyaannya pada yoonhee. Kejadian yang tak seperti biasanya.

"um? ne~ aku ada di tingkat terakhir jurusan biologi~"

"ah, kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter?" Leo ah, jika semalam kau salah makan sesuatu hingga membuatmu seperti ini, aku harap kau memakan makanan yang salah itu seterusnya.

"Ne~" gadis itu tersenyum manis, lagi. "Taekwon-ssi, aku sempat terkejut saat pertama melihatmu tadi. Kau lebih tampan dari fotomu yang jung ahjumma tunjukan padaku beberapa hari lalu~" ujar yoonhee jujur, dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Leo tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian yang dilontarkan gadis di hadapannya itu. "kamsahamnida" gumamnya.

Yoonhee hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan leo. Tak lama gadis itu melambaikan tangannya, memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan beberapa makanan. Begitupun juga leo. Mereka berdua tampak akrab membicarakan hal-hal kecil di sekitar mereka sembari menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Sesekali leo tertawa menanggapi ucapan yoonhee, ataupun sebaliknya. Sepertinya sosok taekwon yang berada di dorm berbeda dengan sosok taekwon yang berada di hadapan yoonhee saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tertarik padaku?" gumam yoonhee di tengah makan siang mereka.

Leo menghentikan kegiatannya memotong beef steak yang tersaji dihadapannya itu. Pertanyaan singkat yoonhee itu membuat leo melunturkan senyumnya yang sudah terpatri di bibirnya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Gadis itu hanya mengucapkan 4 kata, namun mampu membuat leo terdiam cukup lama. Ia tahu ini terlalu cepat, ia bahkan belum mengetahui latar belakang ataupun keluarga gadis dihadapannya salahkah ia jika ia bilang ia sudah mulai tertarik pada gadis itu?

Leo menatap yoonhee dalam. "sepertinya.. begitu" ujarnya santai.

Yoonhee tersenyum puas mendengarnnya. Ia menatap leo yang kini menundukan kepalanya, menatap beef steaknya itu.

"begitu ya?" gumamnya. "Tapi kau tahu, mendapatkan ku itu tidak mudah! aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan sembarang pria!"

Leo kembali terdiam mendengar kata-kata yoonhee yang terdengar angkuh namun tidak di telinganya itu. Gadis itu sedang memberinya tantangan. Ia tahu itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika ingin bersamamu?" Leo menatap yoonhee tajam.

Yoonhee tersenyum senang. "entahlah, mungkin dengan mengetahui hal-hal yang menjadi kebiasaanku dan kesukaanku misalnya?"

"kesukaanmu?"

"umm~"

"tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu!"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cari tahu mulai sekarang?" yoonhee mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisue yang di bawanya. Gadis itu menatap leo dalam sambil sedikit mengerlingkan matanya. Ia mengambil tas kecil di pangkuannya lalu berdiri.

"Terimakasih makan siangnya taekwon-ssi~ aku harap kita bisa lebih dekat setelah ini" ujar yoonhee sambil berlalu dari hadapan leo. Dan baru kali ini leo hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi ucapan yoonhee. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata yoonhee beberapa detik lalu.

'mencari tahu kesukaan dan kebiasaannya?'

"Hahh~"

Leo menghela napasnya. Selera makannya menguap begitu saja. Padahal ia baru memakan setengah dari beef steaknya itu. Namja itu terdiam memikirkan hal yang akan di lakukannya nanti. Haruskah ia menjadi stalker yoonhee untuk mengetahui segala tentang yoonhee setelah ini? tidak. leo benar-benar tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia memang sedang tertarik dengan gadis itu. Tapi ia tak yakin jika harus melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk mendapatkan yoonhee. Namja itu menumpukan dahinya pada kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ken terdiam menatap pemandangan didepannya. Matanya yang melebar dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang idiot. Ia sama sekali tak mengerjapkan matanya sejak melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya itu. Leo, hyung tertuanya setelah N itu sedang memakan makan siangnya bersama seorang gadis yang ia yakin bukan jung ahjumma itu. Sumpah, selama ia mengenal leo, ia belum pernah melihat leo tersenyum selama itu. Bahkan jika di perhatikan, durasi senyum leo jika sedang bersama member vixx lainnya itu tak melebihi 5 detik. Itupun tak terlihat karena leo selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya saat tersenyum. Niatnya untuk menjemput leo dan pulang bersama namja itu sepertinya tidak sia-sia. Ia mempunyai sebuah gosip baru yang akan diumbarnya di dorm saat ia pulang nanti.

Semua gerak-gerik dan percakapan yang terjadi antara leo dan gadis di hadapan hyungnya tak pernah luput dari perhatian ken. Sampai gadis itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari caffe itu pun ken tetap memperhatikan leo. Hyungnya itu terlihat menjadi leo yang biasa lagi ketika gadis tadi pergi. Leo memasang ekspresi datarnya lagi.

Ken terkesikap saat leo bangkit dari mejanya itu. Leo terlihat berjalan menuju kasir, mungkin membayar makan siangnya tadi. Lalu melangkah keluar caffe. Dengat cepat, ken mengambil beberapa kresek barang-barang belanjaan di sampingnya itu. Ia berlari kecil menyusul leo.

"hyung! hyung! leo hyung!" teriaknya.

Leo menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, menatap orang yang memanggil nama panggungnya tadi tanpa berhenti melangkah.

'Ken' gumamnya dalam hati.

"hosh.. hosh.." ken mengatur napasnya setelah berlari kecil tadi. Leo yang terus berjalan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti sebentar untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya itu.

"kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu hyung?" ken memulai obrolan yang ingin ia lakukan sejak ia berangkat dengan leo tadi.

"..." diam, leo tetap diam. tak menanggapi ken.

"keundae, tadi aku tak melihat kau keluar caffe itu bersama eommamu hyung?"

"..."

Ken terdiam sejenak. Berusaha memikirkan bahan obrolan yang akan menarik perhatian leo. "Umm, apa kau tertarik dengan yeoja dengan dress pink tadi hyung?"

SET

Leo berhenti melangkah. ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ken tadi.

'ah, akhirnya~'

'apa... dia melihat semuanya?'

"kau.." leo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap ken datar. "-bagaimana kau tahu?" lanjutnya.

Ken menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian tadi"

"sudah berapa lama kau melihatnya?"

"entahlah~" ken kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan seperti yang tidak pernah ken duga sebelumnya, leo mengikuti langkahnya. Namja itu menyamakan langkahnya dengan ken.

"mungkin sekitar 45 menit, sejak pelayan itu mengantarkan makan siangmu dan nona itu~" ken menoleh kesamping menatap leo. Ada sedikit ekspresi terkejut pada wajah datar itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin member lain tau" leo mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan ken di belakangnya.

Ken menatap punggung leo dengan bingung. "Hyung, wae?" Ia mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha berjalan sejajar dengan leo.

"aku tidak ingin" jawab leo tanpa menatap ken.

"Wae? hyung, kami juga sahabatmu kan? N hyung bilang kita adalah keluarga!" ken sedikit menaikan suaranya. Sedikit merasa tersinggung juga dengan kata-kata leo.

"..."

"Hyung, apa alasanmu?"

leo menghela napasnya. Ia menatap ken yang menatapnya bertanya-tanya. "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin member lain mengetahui hal ini. Gadis yang kau lihat itu, dia bukan yeoja chinguku. kami bahkan baru bertemu hari ini. Jika kami sudah bersama, aku akan memberitahukannya pada hakyeon hyung!" jelas leo panjang. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Ken terdiam memikirkan kata-kata leo tadi. Ia tahu ia sudah salah paham dengan hyungnya itu. "Mianhae~ aku tidak tahu hyung!" gumamnya pelan.

"Hm" leo hanya membalasnya singkat.

"Keundae, tetang pertanyaanku yang pertama tadi, aku benarkan?" Ken menatap leo sambil sedikit tersenyum menggodanya.

"mwo?" leo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau.. tertarik dengan nona itu, iya kan?" Ken menaikan kedua alisnya naik-turun. Membuat ekpressi wajah menggoda namun terlihat konyol.

"..." Leo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Berusaha mengabaikan ken yang mulai mengganggunya itu.

"Hyung~ aku benar kan?"

"..."

"Aishh hyung mengaku sajalah~ kau tertarik dengan nona dress pink itu kan?"

"..."

"Aihh, leo hyungku ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sepertinya~"

"..."

"ck, hyung jika kau tertarik-"

"Ne, aku tertarik dengannya. wae?"

Hening sejenak. ken menatap leo diam, otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata namja itu.

"Tapi dia bilang tak semudah itu untuk mendapatkannya. aku harus mengetahui semua hal tentangnya dulu. mungkin dengan menjadi stalkernya?" Leo mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Matanya sedikit menyipit oleh sinar matahari siang itu. Ia memang jarang bercerita sepanjang itu selain dengan N. Namun karena ken sudah mengetahui perihal dirinya dan park yoonhee tadi, ia pikir tak apa jika ia bercerita dengan ken. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, leo sendiri yang memulai curahan hatinya tanpa harus ditanya oleh orang lain terlebih dulu.

Ken bersorak dalam hati. Leo hyungnya sudah tak se-cuek dulu. Ia menemukan sisi lain dari seorang jung taekwon hari ini. "ne, kau bisa menjadi stalkernya hyung! jika ada waktu luang, mungkin kau bisa mengikuti nona dress pink itu diam-diam" saran ken.

"namanya park yoonhee"

"ahh, ne~"

"aku tak begitu yakin dengan saranmu. aku belum pernah melakukan itu.. sebelumnya" keo menatap ken. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang cukup dalam.

Bibir ken melengkungkan senyum manisnya. "aku bisa membantumu untuk itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaa~~ akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga aigoo, gimana? gimana? ceritanya flat ya?:( uuuu~ ini ff vixx pertama author. Akhir-akhir ini lagi suka nonton vixx diary, jadi kena virus keo deh couple ini menurut author, unik! 2 orang yang sifatnya itu berbeda jauh bisa jadi pairing couple kayak gitu btw, ini ff YAOI ya, walaupun ada tuh yeoja OC pengganggu, tapi nantinya leo tetep sama ken kok^^ next atau delete aja nih? give your review yaa~~ don't be silent readers please?:) thankyou for read my fanfic^^


End file.
